Adventures in Kalos
by Taiden
Summary: Taking place years after the events of X and Y, new trainers Oliver and Maya begin their journey to beat the Kalos league but as they do so a new threat arises. Will they be able to beat the mysterious new group while they continue their journey?
1. Chapter 1

"No no no no no!" A 14 year old boy named Oliver Snow said as he took his clothes from the closet when he noticed the time which was 11:00 "I'm going to be late!" Oliver looked in the mirror and quickly combed his somewhat long black hair with his fingers. Today was the day he was going to get his starter Pokemon "Oh man, Maya must be mad at me for being late."

"Oliver!" His father shouted from outside of his room "That girl is here!"

"Uh- I'll be over there in a moment!" Oliver shouted back as he quickly put on his grey jacket and hastily grabbed his backpack and put in some essentials "Tell her to wait a couple seconds!" Looking in his mirror once more, he examined what he was wearing "Er, good enough." He decided that a light blue shirt with his grey jacket and the usual jeans he wore was fine "...What am I missing? Oh right!" He grabbed the glasses on his drawer and put them on "Okay."

After, he walked into the main room and saw his friend sitting down impatiently "There you are!" She shot up from the couch and nervously said "We're going to be late! We might have even missed our chance to get a Pokemon!"

"Oh how exciting it must be for you kids to be getting your first Pokemon." Oliver's father smiled at them and continued "I remember when I got my first one, I was so happy once they gave me my Cyndaquil." He then looked at a photo hung up on the wall. It was a recent picture of him, Oliver, and a Typhlosion. "It's funny because if I never decided to continue my journey and travel to Unova, I never would have met your mother."

As his dad went on, Maya whispered to Oliver "Where is your mom anyway? I haven't seen her recently."

Oliver whispered back "You'll see why when we get to Snowbelle City." Turning back to his father he noticed that he was finished talking "Well dad, I guess we'll be heading off now." The duo said goodbye then walked outside into the streets of their hometown, Lumiose City "Now where's the Pokemon lab?"

"You don't know- Ugh, just follow me Oliver." Maya groaned then led the way towards the lab which was actually nearby since they both lived in South Lumiose "It should just be around the corner here..." As they walked through the city Oliver pondered what starter he would choose. He considered the fire type Pokemon, Fennekin or maybe the grass type Chespin. "Since we're almost there have you decided on what Pokemon you're going to choose?"

"Uh... My father chose Cyndaquil when he started his journey in Johto so I might take after him and choose Fennekin." He went over his choice again "My mother has a water type starter she got from her time in Unova and seeing her current occupation, I guess I'll go with Froakie." Oliver locked that in as they approached the steps of the Pokemon Lab "Looks like we're here."

"...Should we knock? Or just walk in?" Maya scratched her head "I've never actually been to this place before I always just walk past it." The two of them slowly went up the steps when the door to the lab swung open and a familiar boy walked out

"Oh man, I got a Chespin!" The boy was obviously very happy and then he saw Oliver and Maya "Oliver? Maya? Is that you?" This boy lived across the street from the two "Aw man... Seeing as how you two are here you are obviously going to get a Pokemon too."

"Yeah we are, why what's up?" Oliver noticed the change of expression on the boy's face

"It's just that my little sister was going to get a pokemon but she's running late." The brown haired boy known as Cole said somewhat saddened "We were going to travel together."

This was starting to make Oliver feel bad "Sorry. Hey, she can still leave with you and you can maybe catch a pokemon for her?"

"Oh right! I'll do that!" Cole ran off "Thanks Oliver, see you around!"

Oliver and Maya waved to him as he left but the sound of someone clearing their throat attracted their attention "Huh?"

They turned around again to the entrance of the lab to see a person with orange hair and grey eyes, he appeared to be around 18 and was wearing a grey vest over a long sleeved white shirt and black pants. "Hello there, my name is Trevor. I'm professor Sycamore's assistant." He was holding a container in his hands "I'm assuming you two are here for Pokemon as well?" They both nodded "Very well then." He went down the steps and moved towards them "I am sorry but that boy took Chespin, we only have a Froakie and Fennekin for now."

Maya was slightly upset, she wanted Chespin but she settled for Fennekin because she knew Oliver wanted Froakie "Can I take the fox?" She said halfheartedly

"Fennekin? Of course." Trevor took out one of the two pokeballs and sent out the Pokemon that was inside "Here she is." Trevor and Maya looked at the Pokemon which was looking up at Maya very happily

"A girl? At least that's one thing I like about it." Maya looked down at the fox pokemon disapprovingly making it frown and let out a small "_Fenne..."_

"Hey come on now, cheer up." Trevor tried to make her happy "My friend Shauna was stuck with Fennekin and she ended up liking fire types a lot. Also, just a few months ago she was made the new gym leader of Santalune City and like I said she likes fire types so her gym is based around that." Oliver remembered that the former Santalune City gym leader stepped down from her position to focus more on her photography career with her sister

Maya took another look at Fennekin "Well...She is kind of cute." Maya smiled and it smiled back then happily jumped into her arms "Haha, maybe she isn't so bad after all."

Trevor turned to Oliver "It looks like you have to take Froakie. I hope you aren't disappointed." Trevor let out Froakie who then glanced at Oliver and quickly shied away and held onto Trevor's leg "Wha- Hey!" The assistant pulled Froakie off his legs and held him in his arms "Sorry he's a bit shy." This made Oliver worry, what if this was an issue that would last a long time? "Go on Froakie, he's your new trainer."

Trevor put the pokemon back onto the ground and it hesitantly approached Oliver "F-Froa..."

Oliver knelt down to face the frog pokemon and said "Hi there." It looked back at Trevor who urged him on "Don't worry, I won't do anything." The Froakie then seemed to relax "Okay good." Oliver stood back "Now what?"

"Oh right. You two will be needing these." Trevor fumbled around in a satchel he had on and pulled out a couple of devices "These things are known as a Pokedex, they provide information on all the Pokemon in Kalos and beyond." He gave one to each of them then pulled out another pair of objects "Now these are called Holo Casters. They let you receive and view hologram clips and they are also used as communication devices among trainers."

"Cool." Maya examined the device before pocketing it "Do you have any tips for us before we leave?"

"Hmm." Trevor put his hand to his chin "I suggest heading to Santalune City first to take on Shauna because her gym is the first gym most new trainers go to." He had a look on his face as if he remembered something "Ah right! if you want to take on the gyms the way my friends Callum and Serena went, after Santalune you would want to go to the gym right here in Lumiose City then after here you past through Camphrier Town to get in Cyllage City and..." Trevor noticed how much he was rambling on so as an alternative he took out two empty badge cases and gave them to the duo "Look in those and you should see the order the gyms are meant to be fought. How you get to the cities they are in, that's up to you." Their conversation was cut short when Trevor's HoloCaster began ringing "Oh hold on." Trevor answered the call and a hologram of a man with long hair and a full beard was displayed "Yes professor?"

"Trevor would you kindly come back inside and help me out with this project I'm doing? I could really use your assistance."

"Of course professor Sycamore, I'll be right there. I'm just finishing up here." The call was ended and Trevor retreated back into the lab "Good luck you two and tell Shauna I said hi!" After that, he closed the door

Oliver looked at the badge case "Santalune, Lumiose, Cyllage, Shalour, Coumarine, Laverre, Anistar, and Snowbelle." He set up the order they were going to handle the gyms in "You okay with that?" Maya agreed and they left Lumiose City and entered Route 4 after they put their pokemon back into the pokeballs

* * *

"This is so exciting Ollie, I can't believe we're on our own now!" Maya's ponytail moved around as she jumped up and down in excitement and froze in place when she had an idea "Hey let's have a battle!" Oliver looked at her oddly "You heard me, a battle!" She sent out her Pokemon and as she did it she said "Come on out, Firefox!" The Fennekin heard her nickname and sounded confused "You don't like it?" It shook their head no "What about...Ember?" It seemed to like the name "Okay, Oliver! Ember and I challenge you to a battle!"

"Uh no thanks-"

"You have to accept! If a trainer's eyes lock with another's they must battle!" Maya shouted "It's in the trainer handbook!"

"Trainer handbook? Maya what are you- Fine let's battle." Oliver knew he couldn't convince Maya otherwise so he went along with it "C'mon Froakie, let's get this over with." He unenthusiastically sent out his Froakie "Let's do this Maya."

"You're not going to name him?" Maya asked

"Uh, how about Specter? After all, Froakie was the most overlooked starter in our region awhile ago." Oliver looked at the Froakie to see if he liked the name and he did "Alright then. Specter and I accept your challenge."

Now at the large fountain, Oliver and Maya moved a sizable distance away from each other to give their Pokemon space to battle "Okay Ember, use flamethrower!" All Ember did was look at Maya in confusion "Oh right you don't know that move yet. How about tackle?" Ember focused on Specter then charged at him

"Try to dodge it Specter!" Obeying the command, Specter leaped over Ember and landed behind her "Now do what she did, tackle!" Specter attacked Ember, hurting her slightly "Do it again!" He landed another successful hit "Great!"

"U-Uh dodge it Ember!" Ember tried moving away but Specter was remarkably faster than her, allowing him to get another hit in "Okay okay!" It was clearly obvious that Specter was going to be the victor "You guys win!" Maya quickly surrendered the match

"Good job Specter." Oliver knelt down and patted the Froakie on the head "Looks like I beat you Maya."

Maya seemed sad when she was holding Ember "I didn't think having Pokemon fight would have me react like this." She looked like she didn't want to battle anymore

"You aren't going to give up on our adventure when it barely started are you?" Oliver worriedly said hoping that his friend wouldn't leave him

"No of course not, I'll just have to get used to it." Maya said as she stood back up "You didn't have to be so rough."

"What? It's a battle they are all going to be like this." Oliver retorted "And anyway-"

A voice gasped and exclaimed "Is that a Fennekin?" The voice came from a girl who seemed the same age as Trevor wearing a pink hoodie, denim pants with pink shoes, and she had her brown hair in a single ponytail tied with a black ribbon "They are the best!" The girl ran up to Maya and noticed that the Fennekin was hurt "Oh no! It's hurt!" The girl pulled out a potion from her pink purse and sprayed it on Ember, healing the bruises

"What are those?" Maya asked her about the potion "They heal Pokemon right?"

"If you don't know what these are you two must be new trainers, am I right?" Maya said yes "Well yeah, these are potions they heal up your Pokemon." She pulled out two of them and gave one to Oliver and Maya "Use them when they look hurt alright?"

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Oliver honestly wanted to know

"Oh right I forgot to introduce myself!" The girl smiled and announced "I'm Shauna and this is my... Huh? Where is she?" Shauna turned around and surveyed the area "Ah I forgot." She pulled out a pokeball and let out the Pokemon inside which was a tall orange fox-like pokemon holding a stick, it's long fur reminded Oliver of a witch in robes "And this is my Kinniekins!" The pokemon heard that name and seemed to be embarrassed by it "_Del..." _Noticing her embarrassment, Shauna faced it and told it "Aw shush, it's a good name and you know it! Right guys?" Once she turned her back on the Pokemon it shook it's head in disagreement

"What Pokemon is that?" Oliver thought to himself as he pulled out his Pokedex and used it to identify the Pokemon, Maya did the same

_"Delphox_,_ the final evolution of Fennekin. Using it's psychic powers it can generate a flame up to 5,400 degrees Fahrenheit, at times it will gaze into the flame at the tip of it's branch allowing it to see into the future"_

"That's what Ember will turn into?" Maya said in amazement while her Fennekin approached the Delphox and Oliver ended up saying to himself "Shauna..." He thought the name over and remembered what Trevor said "You're the Santalune City gym leader that Trevor was talking about!"

"The one and only!" Shauna proudly stated "Why you want to challenge me?"

"Yes!-" Maya told her but Oliver interrupted "But you have a Delphox, it's way stronger than both of our Pokemon combined!"

Shauna sighed and put her fingers to her forehead "Sadly, I am not allowed to use Kinniekins because Santalune city is the place most trainers go to for their first gym battle and using a Delphox would be unfair." Thinking about the two Pokemon she used, she kept talking "If you want to see the Pokemon I use in my gym, well, you gotta go challenge me!" Looking at the two starter Pokemon she realized that they would have a hard time fighting her team "Why don't you guys train a little bit? Maybe catch a second Pokemon?"

"Will do." Oliver confirmed their plans but then realized something "But we don't have any pokeballs."

"You're lucky I'm a nice person." She pulled out six pokeballs and gave them three each "I was going to catch some Pokemon later but you guys need them more than I do." Shauna closed her purse and began to leave "See you at the gym."

"Well Maya," They looked at each other then at their Pokemon "We have to train if we want to stand a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Just realized that this chapter isn't as long as the other but I'll try to make the newer chapters considerably longer than this one)**

**Route 22**

* * *

After battling wild Pokemon for a good amount of time, Maya seemed confident "Told you that this would be a good place to train." Maya told Oliver "Shauna's gym is really close to this route so when we're done training we can go straight to her." The tall grass was near her and she was reluctant to enter it again "I don't want Ember to get hurt though."

"Maya don't worry." Oliver tried to spot a Pokemon to battle "She'll be fine and by looking at her, she wants to battle

"_Fennekin!_" Ember looked at Maya enthusiastically

"I guess you're right." Maya examined their surroundings "Why don't we split up and train on our own for a while and then we meet back here when we're ready?"

"Sounds good." Maya walked away from Oliver "Okay now where do I start?" There were many other trainers around him doing various things ranging from them battling each other to bonding with their Pokemon but then that's when he saw it, a Riolu hiding in the tall grass "Is that really a..." He moved closer to confirm what it was "Yes, yes it is!" Excitedly, Oliver and Specter rushed to confront it "Alright Specter, let's catch it!" He knew the basics of Pokemon catching and battling thanks to his parents so he had an idea of what had to be done "First I have to weaken it." Once the Riolu noticed Oliver, it took a defensive stance and was ready to battle "Let's try out that new attack, use bubble beam!"

Specter shot out an array of bubbles at the Riolu "Huh?" It dodged the attack but Oliver noticed something strange, the Riolu was already hurt "Maybe I just got lucky." Oliver pulled out one of his three extra pokeballs and told himself "Toss the ball and wait a few moments. If it shakes a coupletimes and then makes that clicking sound the Pokemon is mine." He threw the pokeball expecting to catch it but the ball just caught it off guard and it hit it's head "Why didn't that work? I did it like they taught me, right? Unless..." Oliver told Specter to stop fighting the opposing Pokemon "Does someone already own you?" He approached the Riolu and reached out to him but the Riolu flinched as if he thought that Oliver was going to hurt it "Don't worry, I'm not going to-"

"Hey!" Someone nearby called out "Get away from him." Oliver looked for the voice and it was coming from a boy his age "He's mine." The boy glared at the Riolu and said sternly "Why did you run from me?" The Riolu had a look of fear on it's face when it's trainer pulled out a pokeball. Oliver just thought that he was going to withdraw the Riolu but that idea left his head when he sent out a red bird-like Pokemon that looked like it was wearing a mask and another one. He recognized these Pokemon to be Hawlucha and Helioptile "We're going to have to punish you again for this."

Oliver couldn't help but feel bad for the Riolu "Hey that seems a bit harsh doesn't it?" He wondered what he meant by 'punish' but he had an idea of what would happen "It ran from you for a reason."

"Who are you to tell me how to raise my Pokemon?" The boy rudely said "This thing is pretty much worthless until it evolves." He belittled the Riolu once more "I don't even know why I bothered catching one it has just been wasting the time I can use to be challenging the gym leaders."

"If they were mine I wouldn't be so hard on him about their training." He gave his opinion and the boy pulled a pokeball off of the three he had latched to his belt

"Fine. If you want him," The boy extended their hand, offering the pokeball to Oliver "Take him. I couldn't care less if I have him or not."

Oliver didn't like this person but he took the ball anyway "Now I'll be going, I'm getting my Flare badge soon." With that he walked off back into the nearby city presumably to challenge the gym and once he was no longer in sight, the Riolu was somehow sad.

"No need to worry." Oliver's voice attracted it's attention "You won't need to deal with that guy anymore you're with us now." It looked at Specter who was happy to have a new friend

"_Riolu..."_ Unbeknownst to Oliver, the Riolu tried their hardest to get it's former trainer to like them but just in these few minutes that it knew Oliver he already felt happier to be on his team

Breaking the silence, Oliver was receiving a call on his HoloCaster from Maya "What is it Maya?" She was obviously happy "Are you ready to leave?"

"Oliver look what I caught! It's the cutest thing ever!" Maya showed a small pokemon "It's called a Litleo but for me, it's name is simply just Leo." She turned the view back to her "And yeah let's head back to the city now. I'll be waiting for you at the entrance." The call then ended

"Alright Specter time to come back in." Oliver had his Froakie return to it's pokeball "And as for you, your hurt." At first the damage on the Riolu seemed minimal like things that would heal over time but over close inspection he saw that there were many cuts on him "Might as well learn how to use these things now." Oliver bent down to heal the Riolu with the potion in hand "PokeMedic disposable potions, point and spray and watch the damage go away." He read the label "If it's that easy then I just have to do this." He sprayed the potion's contents on the Riolu's body and almost instantly the cuts and bruises were all gone

Both of them were surprised at how the product worked "I should get more of these when I have the chance."

* * *

Exiting the Pokemon Center with his bag full of potions and other supplies Oliver turned to Maya and asked "So are you going to challenge the gym first?" Since Oliver has been friends with Maya for most of his life he was able to tell what she's feeling and as of now, she was nervous "I think you should."

"M-Me?" Maya stuttered "I think you should go first!" She tried coming up with reason on why she wants to fight Shauna last "You have a water type so you'll have no problem beating her! I have two fire types our battle will take a very long time."

"Which is why you should go first." Oliver found out a simple solution to this "How a quick game of Grass, Water, Fire?" It was their own personal take on the game Rock, Paper, Scissors it was just the three words swapped out with the three Pokemon types "Remember we did this a lot back when we were little kids?"

She sighed and agreed "Fine." They both put their hands out and quickly did the game "Grass, Water...Fire!" She looked at Oliver's choice "I lost?!" Maya always kept her word "I guess I'm going first."

Once they arrived at the gym Oliver saw the boy from earlier talking to Shauna "Great, it's you." He said making them both look at him "What could you be doing here?"

"Oh hi there you two, I'll talk to you in a moment let me just finish here." Shauna turned back to the boy with something in her hands "Walter you won our battle fairly and thus as a token of that victory, I am glad to present you with-"

Walter cut in "With the Flare badge yeah, yeah I know." He snatched the badge from Shauna's hands "I have to go prepare for my next gym battle." Before he left he glanced at Oliver and his two full pokeballs "I'm assuming one of those has my old Riolu in there. Surprised that you actually kept that weakling." He then began heading for the entrance to Route 4 so he could go to Lumiose City

"How rude of him!" Shauna put her hands on her hips and scoffed "It was even more rude when he talked of your Pokemon like that." Now talking to Maya and Oliver she wondered if they wanted to battle "I'm guessing you guys want to challenge me right?" Stating the obvious, she continued "Only one of you can battle me at a time though, who's going to go first?"

Oliver nudged Maya who nervously said "I'll go first S-Shauna."

"Great, let's go fellow Fennekin fan!" Shauna pulled Maya into the gym "You're next, okay?" Oliver nodded and sat down next to the entrance of the gym

Time flew by it seemed like it had been hours since Shauna went into the gym but in reality only about half an hour had passed "I hope she wins." Oliver told himself as he played on his 3DS to pass the time "...Love how I'm just now getting anxious." The door to the gym opened up and Maya walked out, tired "Maya!" He put away his game and asked her "Did you win?"

She had a saddened look on her face "Oliver, I'm sad."

"Maya... I'm sorry, maybe you can challenge-"

"I'm sad that you didn't get to see how awesome I was in there!" Her pseudo-sadness was replaced with a look of joy "And look what I got!" Maya opened up her badge case to show him that the first empty spot was now filled with a badge that was the shape of a stylized flame "It's cool right?"

"Yeah!"

"Right, she said to send you in there when you're ready which is now I presume?" She could barely contain her happiness "Go on I'll wait for you here."

"See you soon." Oliver gulped and stepped into the gym and saw that it had a simple layout, it was a single room lit only by torches and the only people in there were Shauna and the battle judge "Okay I can do this, it's just a battle."

"Yoo hoo, Over here!" Shauna waved at Oliver "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am." He stood at his respective spot and Shauna began talking

"You know the rules right?" Oliver shook his head no "Alright, you may swap out your Pokemon at anytime you wish and the battle is considered over when all Pokemon on one side are unable to continue battling." After that she said "Your friend Maya was the second winner in a row today, I hope you are the third!" She threw a pokeball onto the field

Oliver was nervous but he was confident in himself "Yeah. I hope so too."


	3. Chapter 3

The Pokemon Shauna sent out was a Growlithe. Oliver only knew this because he scanned it with his Pokedex prior to sending out one of his own Pokemon, his Froakie "Come on Specter, this should be easy for a water type like you."

Shauna watched the Froakie from her side of the field "A Froakie eh?" When she looked at Oliver and his Froakie it reminded her of her friend, Calem, who had a Froakie as well and that made her reminisce about the first days of her own adventures many years ago "Go for the first move Oliver."

He had to calm down. If he was this nervous in every battle he wouldn't get far so he had to get over his anxiety that has plagued him his entire life "Specter use Water Pulse!" Specter quickly focused on doing the move and within his hands, a mass of water began forming and when it reached a certain size he launched it at the Growlithe

"Oh no, I don't think Growlithe can avoid that." The ball of water was rapidly approaching "Quick Growlithe, try to dodge it!" The fire type tried it's best to get out of the way but wasn't quick enough, it was a direct hit on it "No! Use ember on him Growlithe!" As her Pokemon shot the small blast of fire she noticed something "Froakies learn Water Pulse when they are close to evolving. Could he evolve soon?" She went back to the battle "Do it again- No wait, use bite!" Obeying her, the Growlithe charged at Froakie, opened up it's mouth, then clamped it shut on Froakie "Good job." But something was off, the Growlithe was being too rough on that last move

"Oh my- Specter try to get him off!" Oliver was shocked at what was happening, Growlithe was wildly gnawing on Specter's arm refusing to let him go "Anything! Do anything to get free!" It was a terrible sight, Specter was crying out in pain and this didn't seem like a normal move

"Growlithe stop!" Shauna shouted as loud as she could "What do I do?!" Shauna quickly pulled out it's pokeball and withdrew Growlithe "I haven't seen a Pokemon act like that before." This was one of the few times she was actually scared of a Pokemon "Oliver I-I'm sorry! I don't know what happened!" The battle judge had stopped the match "I knew using a Pokemon that was lent to me would be a bad idea."

Oliver used a potion on Specter "It's okay, you're fine." Specter looked at Oliver with fear in his eyes "I...I don't know what to say."

"Oliver I'd understand if you would want to leave my gym right now, that has never happened before." Shauna kept apologizing

Specter ignored the pain and returned back to his spot on the field "You... still want to battle?" Oliver asked him

Specter stood facing Shauna and gave Oliver a reassuring "_Froakie!"_ He then took to his battle stance again

"To be fair I'll make this match a one versus one, Froakie versus my next Pokemon. I don't want to bring out that Growlithe again." Shauna offered them

Oliver saw that Specter didn't like the idea and was made aware by shaking his head no "No Shauna, we want to battle the Growlithe too." She looked at him like if he was insane

"Are you sure?" Seeing how serious his Froakie was about battling, she didn't need an answer "Okay then, come out again Growlithe." She carefully let out the Growlithe and kept observing it "Okay Growlith use Flame Wheel. And please don't kill him with it." The Growlithe preformed the attack like normal and was able to get a hit on Specter but being a water type, not much damage was taken

"Specter, water pulse again!" Something was different now, Specter seemed to be more focused and determined to win the battle "You... The attack got him!" The Growlithe recoiled back and awaited another command from Shauna "Okay Specter, when it comes in for another attack I want you to use Water Pulse once again before he can make contact with you." Specter understood

"What to do..." Shauna pondered her next move "Aha, use Take Down!" She commanded and her Growlithe was running to attack Specter and seeing as how Oliver wasn't giving a command confused her "Why isn't he...Wait Growlithe don't get too-"

"Now!" Specter launched the large water sphere when Growlithe was within his reach, the sphere exploded right when it impacted against Growlithe and it sent him flying back to where he previously was "That hit hard. And water is effective against fire so that must mean."

"Growlithe is unable to go on." The battle judge announced "Leader Shauna has one Pokemon remaining."

"Good job Specter!" Oliver laughed "That was great!" Oliver then remembered about the Riolu in which he had named Grim. The name was suggested by Maya because it sounded cool, he found it stupid but he couldn't think of anything better "I'm going to give Grim a chance okay?" Specter left the field but wasn't sent back into his pokeball. Oliver saw that Specter liked being outside so he let him do so "Show me what you can do Grim." Oliver sent Grim out onto the field

"Oh neat! A riolu!" Shauna examined the creature "That evolves into Lucario and Korrina has one of them." Putting her interest aside she sent out her next Pokemon, Fletchinder "This pokemon won't go over the top like Growlithe did."

The pokemon got in position and the judge started the battle "Okay Fletchinder, use Peck!"

"Hey Grim, avoid it if you can!" Luckily Grim saw Fletchinder's attack coming and was able to dodge the attack "Now use... Whatever move you have!" Even though Oliver didn't specify on what move he should use, he understood what he meant. His palm was glowing a light blue color and he rushed Fletchinder then brought down his palm on the bird somehow hurting it "What did he do?"

"That was Force Palm of course! I recognize it from when Korrina and I battled each other at the chateau." Shauna informed him "I noticed that you and Maya seem to be really good with your Pokemon for new trainers. You two remind me of my friends Calem and Serena, they are outstanding Pokemon trainers." She pointed at Riolu "Now Fletchiner, use Fly!" Fletchinder cawed and flew high up

"Oh perfect!" The move Fly was predictable as you could tell when the Pokemon would be coming down "Grim I need you to do what Specter did and prepare an attack beforehand and execute it whenever you think is the best chance to do it, can you do that?" Grim nodded and looked for the Fletchinder

Shauna seemed to be waiting for something and then she shouted "Now!" From above Grim, Fletchinder began diving down towards him

"Quick Grim!" Oliver shouted and he saw something small and blue growing in Grim's hands, Oliver didn't know what he was doing but Shauna did

"What? H-How is that possible?" She was looking at him in astonishment because she knew what this move was "A Riolu can't use aura sphere!"

"Aura sphere?" The ball in Grim's hand grew bigger and bigger then he heard Shauna try to warn her Fletchinder to get away from him but it was too late, Grim had launched the sphere and it struck Fletchinder directly up close "Woah."

The battle judge ran up to the Fletchinder who was on the ground and announced "Leader Shauna's Fletchinder is unable to continue battling! The win goes to the challenger!" Those words sent a chill throughout Oliver, had he actually won the battle?

"We...We did it!" Oliver ran up to Grim, lifted him off the ground and said "Grim! You won against her Pokemon!" This was new to him, Walter never showed any sign of appreciation towards him he didn't even act happy when he had won a battle. Grim was put back on the ground and he watched as Oliver did the same to Specter, was this what it felt like to have a friend?

"Congratulations Oliver." Shauna withdrew her Pokemon and went up to Oliver with something in her hand "I believe that you've earned this." She handed him the badge

"Woah... The Flare badge." As Oliver put the badge into his case, Shauna seemed a bit upset when he called the badge by it's name "Are you okay Shauna?"

"Yeah I just wish that they would change the badge name to something else, like the fire badge or the flame badge something like that." She continued on "The word 'Flare' just brings back old memories that I wish I could forget." Shauna was reminiscing about the major event that happened a long time ago "Team Flare, Lysandre, AZ and his Floette..."

"Huh?" Oliver remembered about the whole Team Flare incident but he didn't know who AZ was "...AZ?"

Shauna tried to explain the man without sounding crazy but at the end after she told him his entire ordeal she finished with "He's somewhere in Kalos with his Floette trying to live a normal life." Realizing that she was wasting his time she bid him farewell "Good luck on the rest of your journey Oliver."

Immediately after leaving the gym Oliver and Maya bought some supplies before leaving to Lumiose City again

* * *

Back in Lumiose City, Oliver told Maya "It's nice to be back here."

"We were only gone for a day Oliver." Maya responded "Though I am going to miss this place when we leave after beating the gym leader." When she said gym leader she had another question "When are we going to challenge our city's gym leader?"

"Not today it's already late and even if it was earlier, we still have to get some training in don't we?" Oliver glanced down at Specter who was pulling on his pants leg "What is it Specter?" He pointed at the pokeball that Grim was in "You want him to be with you? Sure, okay." Oliver sent out Grim and almost immediately he and Specter were playing with each other as they walked through the city

"I should let Ember roam free too." With her Fennekin free she told her "Behave or your going back in."

Eventually they reached their city's gym which was apart of the Lumiose's main attraction, Prism Tower. "This place looks amazing when it's lit up." Oliver and Maya gazed up to the top of the tower but looked back down when a voice said

"It looks amazing doesn't it?" The person talking was standing in between Maya and himself "Oddly enough it doesn't use as much power as you think." The person was a male, he was at least two years older than Oliver so he was either 16 or 17. He had blonde hair and was wearing round glasses also on him was a lab coat and he was wearing a blue shirt and blue pants. There was one thing about him that seemed off, his right arm wasn't real it was a robotic attachment but nonetheless it was still an arm that looked like one

"Oh man! You scared me!" Maya jumped back "Who are you?"

The person pointed to a name tag on their coat which said the name Clemont on it "Clemont? Oh, you're the gym leader of the city!"

"Me? The gym leader?" He let out a small chuckle "No, no. Not anymore at least. I had to give up my position as gym leader if I wanted to invent bigger and better things. The deciding factor was when I made this this arm." He showed off the robotic limb "I just need to develop a flesh-like substance and it will be complete." Oliver didn't know but Clemont was in a tragic accident at the power plant where his right arm was rendered useless

"Wait if you're not the gym leader, then who is?" Oliver asked him honestly interested

"You want to meet her? She's just around that corner there." Clemont turned towards the building and called out "Bonnie! Come here for a moment!" A few feet away, a girl Oliver's age and of Maya's height came rushing towards them (**She's 14 and 4'9**)

"What is it Clemont?" This girl had the same hair color as Clemont and it was also braided back, she was wearing a black shirt, a blue and black checkered skirt, and leggings with running shoes "Do you need my help for anything?"

"Nope, these people just wanted to see you." Clemont motioned to Oliver and Maya "I'm guessing that they are going to challenge the gym soon."

"Oh, hello!" She smiled and shook hands with Oliver and Maya "I'm Bonnie, the Lumiose City gym leader!" Bonnie glared at Clemont "It wasn't until Clemont decided to be a full time scientist and inventor that he let me take over the gym." She then noticed their Pokemon "Oh wow! I like your Pokemon!" Bonnie bent down and patted Grim on the head "Where'd you get-"

"Ah! Somebody help me!"

"What was that?" Clemont said with a concerned tone "It sounded like a woman!"

"Please, anybody! He's taking my Pokemon!" Oliver found the source coming from the entrance to the Trainer PR Studio

"Clemont I think I know who's doing this." Bonnie told her older brother

"I do too, go call the officers I'll chase him down." Clemont ordered his little sister "Quickly!" She ran off

"We're going too!" Oliver said "Yeah!" Maya added as she and Oliver recalled their Pokemon save for Specter

Clemont let them join him as he ran after the man who took the woman's pokeballs "Who is that?" They asked Clemont as they continued to follow him "He's a member of a group that's been spreading all throughout Kalos for a long time going now." Eventually they followed the man into a dead end alley and they heard him say "I got two more of the little beasts." The man handed the two pokeballs to a woman who then put them in her bag which was filled with more pokeballs that Clemont knew were also stolen "Stop right there!" Clemont shouted catching them off guard

"Eh?!" The young man shouted and Oliver got a good look of him, he was dressed up in a black hoodie with the hood drawn over a beanie that he had on, he also had on slightly torn black pants and there was a logo drawn on the back of his hoodie

"Ya moron!" The girl shouted at the young man "You got spotted! I thought that you said you would be discreet and all that stealthy stuff!" The girl was wearing a grey t-shirt under a black bolero jacket, she also had on a black and red plaid skirt with black leggings on similar to Bonnie's and she had on the same black beanie that her partner had on, and her ears were pierced "They probably called the police on us already!" Her shirt had the same logo the other person had on the back of their jacket but he couldn't get a good look at it due to the fact that she was wearing a tie that obscured the picture "I ain't gettin' arrested!"

"Who are you guys and why are you stealing Pokemon?!" Maya shouted at them

"Simmer down there sweetie!" The girl told Maya "Who are we you ask?" The man said "We are-" In a flashy display, the man spun around to give them a good look of the logo on his back and the girl moved her tie to show off her slightly different version of the same logo "The Renegade Rebels!" The logos had those words written out in a graffiti type style

"Uh..." Clemont didn't know what to say "Should we be scared or something?"

"Should we be- Pfft, do you hear this guy?" The girl laughed "Of course you should be!" She spoke in an accent that Oliver just couldn't pin-point "Now give us your Pokemon or else!" She pulled out her own pokeball and sent out a Gothorita

"Yeah! Or else!" The man sent out his own Pokemon, a Phantump

"Or else what?!" Maya shouted at them, not intimidated at all "What're you going to do?"

"Uh..." The two thieves looked at each other "Or else we'll do... something _really _evil!" One of them whistled and another person dressed similarly to them blocked the opening, their only way out of the alley, Oliver just assumed their clothing was just some kind of style they liked but that distracted him from realizing that they had no way out_  
_

"Let's go, Heliolisk!" Clemont's Pokemon came out and was ready to fight, Maya and Oliver did the same thing by having Specter and Ember get ready to fight their way out

"I can't take these guys seriously especially with those outfits but they stole people's Pokemon so they must be stopped." Oliver said to Maya who was next to him

"Same here." Maya agreed with his opinion and then shouted a command "Ember, use flame charge!" And with that, Oliver told Specter to use water pulse, and Clemont told his Pokemon to use thunderbolt, beginning their battle to reclaim the stolen Pokemon


	4. Chapter 4

The sounds of the trainers battling attracted passing people's attention drawing them to the area "What's going on?" one of the people said "Why are they battling each other here?" Eventually they noticed who the people were "Hey, it's those people that were mentioned "All six of them are apart of that group!"

Their claims distracted Clemont "Wait! We're not with them!" Not paying attention to the battle, the third opponent's Pokemon was able to successfully confuse Clemont's Heliolisk "No! Oh great." Suddenly the Heliolisk faced Clemont and appeared to be angry at him "Uh c-calm down there." He put his hands out in front of him "I'm not the bad guy here!" It ignored what he said and charged at him intent on causing him harm "What are you doing?!" Clemont moved out of the way to dodge the attack but Oliver, who was behind him wasn't as lucky

"What the- ah!" Oliver was launched forward onto Specter stopping his attack and as that happened, Maya's Fennekin was defeated

"A-Are you okay Ember?" Maya ran up to Ember and picked her up "Please tell me I have at least one more potion..." As she frantically looked through her bag, the two enemy trainers approached them

"Be a good little girl and hand over your Pokemon now." She extended her hand out to Maya expecting her to do what she said "Hey, take the other kid's team!"

Doing as told, the other one named went to Oliver and tried to take his Pokemon but halted when the third member blocking the exit told them "You guys, the police are coming!" The warning made them nervous "Let's go!"

"Gah, forget these guys!" The girl dropped Maya's pokeball on the ground and began running off "C'mon Dan or else your getting left behind!" When she was running, Clemont stopped her by getting a good grip on her backpack "Let go!" Not wanting to stick around any longer she took off the backpack and ran off with out it

"Jackie hold up!" Danny then realized that his two allies had ran away without him "Not again!" Before he could leave, someone on a motorcycle stopped him

"Stop right there!" The woman driving it shouted at the man "You're under arrest!"

"Ah man..." Pretending to surrender, he raised his hands and slowly approached the woman "I guess I'm done here." She got off her vehicle and motioned for him to go her but once he saw an opening, he ran "Haha! I tricked you, ya losers!" He didn't get far as he ran into a man who was also wearing a police uniform "Hehe... I was just kidding about tricking you and... Eh forget it." He put out his hands and the other man quickly restrained him with a pair of handcuffs "Hey that was fast!"

The woman officer took off her helmet and adjusted the band that kept her brown hair up in a bun "You got him Sam?" After seeing her partner nod yes she looked at Oliver and his friends and one of them stuck out "...Maya?"

"Sis?" Maya was happy to see this person "What are you doing here?" She ran up to her and gave them a hug

"I'm doing my job of course!" Her sister sounded confused for a moment "But why are you here? Mom said that you left with Oliver over there to go on your 'grand adventure' as she put it."

"Well we came to check out the city's gym before we turned in for the day and we thought that since the gym is here we could stay one more night before leaving again." Maya forgot that there were still two more of those thieves still out there "Hey sis that guy was with two other people who got away, I shouldn't be talking to you now."

"No it's fine we saw them. I notified other nearby officers to take them in when they spot them and they did." She was obviously distressed "Dealing with those guys is a huge pain in my neck."

Maya wanted to know who they were and was pretty sure Oliver wanted to know as well "Who were those guys? They said they were the renegade somethings." She only remembered their choice of clothing "They nearly stole our Pokemon."

Her sister sighed and said "The Renegade Rebels. A few years ago they started off as a small band of thieves in Unova specifically Castelia City where they were doing things like stealing Castelia cones from the stands over there. Then things got even more out of hand when they started stealing from stores and about two years ago the leader of their small group was arrested when they fell for a trap planned by the police of the city and so were most of the members of the group but a few escaped and came here to Kalos." Putting her fingers to her forehead, she tried to remember their doings in Kalos "Now they are in our region somewhere and as you have witnessed, they are stealing Pokemon now." She was going to continue talking but she noticed the backpack Clemont was holding "Hey you!"

"Me?" Clemont pointed to himself

"Yeah you, where'd you get that bag?"

"The girl left it behind when she ran away." Clemont looked at the bag again and saw that there were the letters 'RR' on there "Here you go." Once he handed her the bag she unzipped it and gave a sigh of relief

"Look at all these pokeballs." They all had tape labels on them "Gogoat, Pikachu, Furfrou, Noivern, Talonflame... There are so many in here." She was surprised at the amount of Pokemon in the bag "Luckily a pokeball's owner can be tracked down due to a small device in them so the trainers who's Pokemon were stolen should be getting these back soon!" She gave Clemont a thumbs up "Great job!"

Clemont stood up and asked if he could leave and once he was allowed to go, he said goodbye to his new friends "Goodbye and good luck." Clemont began walking away then stopped himself "Oh right! I like hanging out at Bonnie's gym and watching her battle, it's quite shocking seeing her do so well against her challengers so I hope to see you guys give her a good challenge." Promising to do so, Clemont said "I'll see you two next time."

After Maya and her sister finished talking they all departed with Oliver going back to his home for the night and he was greeted by his father. Too tired to do anything else, he headed to bed and fell asleep rather quickly

* * *

Early in the next day Oliver traveled to Route 5 since it was the route he had to take to get to the next city but of course, he wouldn't leave to the next town without Maya so he was just training with Specter and Grim against another trainer

"Now finish it with that Aura Sphere move!" Grim charged up the sphere and shot it at the opposing Pokemon successfully knocking it out "Good job Grim!" Hearing those words made Grim smile as it made him feel appreciated "Thanks for having a battle with me." Oliver thanked the other trainer

"Any time!" The two trainers withdrew their Pokemon and the other one sped off on their skates

"Maybe I should catch a new Pokemon." Oliver looked around the area wondering where he should look for a Pokemon "Where would one be hiding?" He was going to start looking when he heard a man struggling with something

"Oh no- Oh great..." Oliver found the man, he was lugging around a container and a few items had fell out of it "Of you could grab that for me Smeargle that'd be- Oh thank you." The man was rather old judging by his white hair and he was wearing a black suit "Oh dear and another one fell out." Wanting to help him out, Oliver went to his aid

"I'll help you with that sir." Oliver picked up the object which was a book "_Top 100 Modern Pokemon Names_" Oliver read the title and asked "Interesting." He put the book back into the container "I didn't even know they actually made books like this."

"Oh they sure do young boy!" The man readjusted the objects in the container to make any extra room he can "I bet you're wondering why I would be reading up on the most popular names for Pokemon right?" Oliver didn't even have to answer "It's because I'm the popular name rater of course!"

"Name...Rater?" Oliver didn't know what he meant by that "What's that?"

"It's simple really, I discuss Pokemon names with trainers and if they come up with a new name for their Pokemon I help them out by allowing my assistant Smeargle here tell the Pokemon that their name was changed to something else." The idea sounded a bit odd but it seemed like an easy thing to do "Would you like me to rate the name of your Pokemon since we're already talking about it?"

Oliver thought about his Pokemon's names Specter and Grim, he had grown attached to his Riolu's name, Grim. But his Froakie's name bothered him slightly "Specter." He repeated the name. "Something just seems off about it."

"Oho, just bring that Pokemon out and I'll have Smeargle do the rest."

Oliver brought out the Froakie and said "As of now, Specter is his name. Have any ideas? Cause' I don't have any"

"Hmm. No ideas..." Oliver knew that already and he didn't have to be told again "If you have no ideas, you have nothing to use for a name and another term for nothing is zero!"

"Uh, yeah. What about it?"

"Why not name him that? Zero?" Oliver thought it over, he did like it more than Specter "You want to go with that name? And if you don't like that name he'll still respond to Specter."

"I don't see why not."

"Great! Smeargle, go on and inform Specter." Oliver watched as the two Pokemon were seemingly having a conversation. At first Specter seemed to be confused at what the Smeargle was telling him but at the end, he nodded and turned back to Oliver again "There you go!"

"Uh, Zero...?" Once he said the name, Specter who was now going by the name Zero, faced him ready to receive an order "That's great!"

The name rater was already leaving "I gotta go young man!" His Smeargle quickly followed behind him "I'll be in Camphrier Town, recommend me to your friends!"

"Will do." Oliver turned around and walked back to the yellow flowers "I heard certain Pokemon hide in here." He shuffled through the area and as he did so a bush nearby was shaking "Is...Something in there?" Oliver approached the bush and just as he was about to touch it, a Pokemon leaped out of it "What is that?" He pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it

"_Pancham a fighting type Pokemon, evolves into Pangoro. Although it tries it's best to be taken seriously by it's opponents it fails due to it's glare that just isn't quite intimidating enough especially since it happily grins whenever someone pats it's head. They enjoy chewing on leaves as their trademark."_

"A Pancham eh?" Oliver looked at the bear-like Pokemon "Zero, get ready to fight it." Oliver was intent on catching it but before he did anything he sawMaya in the distance

"How could he just leave me like that?!" Maya rambled on to herself as she left entered Route 5 "He hasn't even beat the gym leader yet! What was he thinking?" Ember was running behind her trying to keep up with her pace "When I see him..." She slammed her fist into her hand "He's going to get it alright!"

"I should be quick with this." He looked back at the Pancham who looked over confident "Zero use Lick on him." In an amusing fashion, Zero ran at the Pancham and ran his tongue across it making it disgusted "Maybe since it's distracted I can catch it?" Oliver thought to himself "I won't know the answer until I try." He tossed a pokeball at it catching it off guard "Come on please work." Oliver and Zero both focused on the pokeball but unfortunately, he broke free and the pokeball went back into Oliver's hand "It didn't work..."

"Oliver!" Maya shouted loudly at him "Who the heck do you think you are!" She poked him with a finger "You don't just leave your best friend behind like that!"

"Maya no- I wasn't leaving you behind!" Oliver tried to explain the situation "I just came over here to train and-" The Pancham found this as a good opportunity to escape but it didn't move an inch when it heard Maya shouting at him

"To catch one of those?" Her angry tone struck fear into the Pancham and it intimidated him more than any other Pokemon he had ever encountered "You couldn't have waited?" Desperate to get away from Maya, it ran to Oliver and pointed at the pokeball in his hand

"_P-Pancham!" _It cried out

This wasn't the way Pokemon were meant to be caught but hey, it was working "You want to be mine?" The Pancham hesitantly agreed as it hid behind Oliver "Okay great!" Oliver showed the pokeball to the Pancham and it didn't hesitate on entering it "So I have a third Pokemon now." Oliver smiled at his luck

"Calm down Maya, just take a deep breath." Maya calmed herself down by slowly inhaling and exhaling "It looks like you trained your Pokemon huh?"

"Sure did." Oliver clipped Pancham's pokeball to his belt and focused on Maya again "How about you?"

"Nope. Still just have Ember and Leo." Maya patted her two pokeballs "Are you going to take on the gym now?"

"Nah, I'll wait until you are ready too."

"Oliver just go ahead and battle Bonnie without me." Maya smiled "Don't let me hold you back." She then smirked "And by the time the battle's over I'll be bone training and I'll be stronger than you!"

"Thanks Maya. After our battle I expect you to challenge her right after me so I'll be waiting for you outside like last time okay?" He said as he prepared to leave "Alright?"

"Sure thing." And with that, Oliver walked back into the city

Within a good amount of time, Oliver was standing at the base of Prism Tower "You can do this Oliver." He told himself as someone came up from behind and said

"Hey there, remember me?" It was Clemont "I saw you coming and I know that look anywhere, you're going to challenge my sister to a battle." Clemont said joyfully

"Yeah." Oliver walked into the gym and all he saw was an elevator and on the elevator was a battle judge much like the one back at Shauna's gym "I'm here to challenge Gym Leader Bonnie." He told the man who nodded and motioned for him to get on the elevator with him

"I can't wait to see you two battle it out." Clemont said as they stepped onto the elevator "I hope you put on a good show." The elevator seemed to be rising for a long time and once it stopped, the door opened Oliver was shocked to see that they were at the top of Prism Tower. Well not necessarily the top, the tip of the tower was still in the middle of the area "Strange place to have the battlefield at right?" Clemont told him as he pressed a button near the elevator "She's over there." The button activated something in the middle of the stage, the tip of the tower lowered into the floor and the outline of a battle field lit up in a blue light, Bonnie was on her side of it

"Hello Oliver!" She waved at him "Come on let's battle!"

"Coming!" The fact that the field was on one of the tallest buildings in Kalos brought his fear of heights back. Luckily for him there was a metal railing that went up to his chest "You got this Oliver, just give it your all!" Clemont shouted from the sidelines "Water types are weak against electric types. Alright then." He told Zero to stay off the field and decided to let his newest addition to his team have a try "Let's do this Pancham!"

It came out with a confident "_Pancham__!"_

_"_So that's who you're using. Come out!" Bonnie sent out her first Pokemon, a Pikachu "I hope you're ready Oliver!" She called out from across the field

"Of course I am!" Oliver sounded confident, maybe too confident "Pancham use Arm Thrust!" When he said that Bonnie had a smirk on her face

"Endure it Pikachu!" With a _"Pika!"_ The Pikachu shut it's eyes and braced itself "Pikachu's ability is static, you know." Oliver didn't know what she was talking about

Pancham hit Pikachu as hard as he could with his attack and it pushed Pikachu back a little bit "That was great Pancham!" Something went wrong, when Pancham was back at his side he was crackling with electricity "What's happening to you Pancham?" Pancham tried to stay standing up but he fell to one knee

"Pikachu's ability, like I said, is Static! Whenever a Pokemon hits Pikachu with a physical attack they become paralyzed!" Bonnie said triumphantly "Now Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

Oliver gasped and watched helplessly as Pikachu charged at Pancham "Pancham dodge it!" It didn't work, Pancham was still paralyzed "No!"

_"Panchaaaam!" _It cried out as it flew towards Oliver as an aftermath of Pikachu's attack

Clemont who was doing the battle judge's job for him announced "Pancham is unable to battle!"

"You tried Pancham. That's all that matters." His Pancham groaned as it returned to it's pokeball "How am I going to beat her?" Oliver was out of ideas "I think I underestimated Bonnie and her team." Oliver only had two Pokemon left and one was a water type. Would he be able to beat Bonnie? Not even he could answer that question.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do I do..." Oliver tried thinking of a strategy "Maybe if I... No..." He quickly sent out Grim and told him "Be careful when you attack Pikachu alright?"

After giving him a reassuring "Riolu!" Grim took his fighting stance and awaited an order

Before Oliver could say anything, Bonnie commanded "Pikachu use Quick Attack!" The Pikachu was moving at an incredible speed, he could barely even see it at all as it sped towards him

"Counter!" Oliver shouted. Grim blocked the attack and while the Pikachu recoiled back, Grim swung his arm and struck the Pikachu back with all of his strength "Great!" Then he remembered about Pikachu's ability "Not again..." Oliver anxiously watched Grim to see if he was paralyzed and his fear was confirmed when Grim was no longer able to stand up "Grim! Can you move at all?!"

Bonnie laughed "Woo hoo!" She cheered and pointed at the Riolu "Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle once more!"

"No!" Oliver saw something odd happening, unlike from when his Pancham was paralyzed there was no visible electricity coming off of Grim "What the?" The Pikachu was picking up speed "Is he pretending to be affected by static?" Grim, who was on their hands and knees, looked over their shoulder at Oliver and grinned "Huh?" When Pikachu was dangerously close to impacting against him, Grim jumped into the air and landed behind his opponent

"What?! How is he not paralyzed?!" Bonnie said shocked "My Pikachu's ability always works no matter what!" When she said that, Clemont butted in

"Well Bonnie technically speaking, the ability Static only has a thirty percent chance of paralyzing the attacker if they use a physical move."

She seemed irritated "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Too busy arguing, she didn't notice that Grim was readying an aura sphere "W-Wait!" Grim shot the aura sphere at the Pikachu knocking it out instantly "No!" Bonnie turned back to her brother "This is your fault Clemont!" She shook her head and withdrew her first Pokemon "Whatever, I still have two left!" Bonnie then sent out her next Pokemon "Make me proud Dedenne!"

"Dedenne, hit him with Thunder Shock!" The spotted parts on Dedenne's cheeks began crackling quietly at first but eventually grew into a loud buzzing noise then it shot out a large bolt of electricity towards Grim

"Quickly Grim get out of the way!" Not having to be told to do so, Grim sidestepped out of the way narrowly avoiding the attack "Ok now-"

"Dedenne! Nuzzle!" Both, Oliver and Grim were shocked at how close Dedenne got to them in that short frame of time "Hurry!" Before Grim could react, Dedenne was rubbing it's cheeks against him which had made him wonder what was happening. Grim had thought that the attack failed so he tried to use Counter but when he attempted to swing his fist, he stopped halfway and realized something as the pain began to set in

"Oh no, Grim's paralyzed!" Oliver solemn said "She's going to take him out like she did with Pancham..." He turned to Grim and shouted "Try to move Grim! Try as hard as you can!"

"Dedenne, Tackle!" Bonnie commanded, Dedenne obeyed "Do it again!" Oliver watched as Dedenne threw itself at Grim multiple times surely hurting him a lot "Now that he can't move, use Thunder Shock!"

Oliver gasped and kept telling him "Move Grim!" But to no avail, the large bolt struck Grim and knocked him back "Oh no..." Oliver looked at Grim and saw that he was still standing but just barely "Grim! You're alright!"

The fact that he was still on the field bothered Bonnie slightly "Dedenne take him out using tackle." This seemed like the end of Grim's turn on the field, he was going to be defeated.

What he did next surprised Oliver "What?" Grim stood up and was struggling to do so "I don't have any potions to give him."

"He's not paralyzed anymore?" Bonnie noticed "Faster Dedenne!"

Grim was breathing heavily as the Dedenne ran at him then he drew back his fist and it started glowing "No way. Is Grim using..." Clemont leaned forward in anticipation "Yes he is! He's using Reversal!"

That word scared Bonnie "The move Reversal gets more powerful the weaker the user is and seeing as how he could just barely stand a moment ago..." Her eyes widened as she tried to call Dedenne back "Dedenne no! Get back!"

"_Ahh!_" The riolu yelled as it rushed his opponent who was close to him. The impact of his attack was very powerful judging by how Dedenne was rendered unconscious upon impact

Bonnie was speechless as her dedenne was launched across the field and landed by her feet "I-I..." She still said nothing as she put dedenne back into it's pokeball "Uh..." Her hopes of winning against Oliver slightly dropped

"Are you alright Grim?" Grim turned to face Oliver, he grinned and then collapsed also unconscious "At least you took out her dedenne."

"Both Pokemon are unable to continue battling, both sides only have one Pokemon remaining!" Clemont announced

Oliver gulped when his fear was coming true "Zero..." He looked at the froakie standing next to Clemont "I can't use a water type here."

"Let's finish this, Emolga!" Bonnie sent out her next and last Pokemon "This should be easy." She smirked, thinking that the battle was already over

"Alright Zero we might as well try, right?" As Zero took the field he saw that his trainer wasn't as happy as he was earlier

"_Froa_..." Zero himself started to look sad as if he had let Oliver down

"Double team!" Bonnie commanded and Emolga seemed to be dividing into two and this confused Zero "Now Quick Attack!"

Zero was waiting for Oliver to tell him "Dodge it Zero!" But he didn't say anything like as if he had given up on trying to win the battle. Either way Zero still tried to dodge the attack and he was successful in doing so "Huh?" Oliver looked at Zero, half expecting the battle to be over already "It's okay Zero, we don't have to win."

He was no longer feeling sad, he was somehow angry at Oliver for not believing that he could win "_Grr_" He was growling with his anger clearly on display

"Hey calm down." Oliver tried to find out what was wrong "Wait... You still want to try?"

If he could communicate in English, Zero would have shouted "Yes!" But all that came out was a stern sounding _"Froakie!"_

_"_What was I thinking? Of course we still have a chance!" Oliver's smile grew back onto his face "We can still win this!"

"That's the spirit Oliver!" Clemont cheered him on

"Alright Zero, try Smokescreen!" Zero caused the immediate area to be enveloped in a thick cloud leaving Emolga defenseless and Bonnie unable to predict his next move "Now quick attack!" Out of the cloud, Zero sprung out and kicked Emolga down to the ground "Good! Now use Lick!" Zero got close to Emolga, too close

"Thunder Shock!" Bonnie shouted

"Oh no!" A bright flash of light followed by Zero yelling made it seem like the battle was decided "I thought that... I thought that we could still win." The smokescreen wore off and Oliver saw Zero on all fours "He isn't done yet?"

Zero refused to give up "_Froa...kie..." _Although he was struggling to do so, Zero slowly stood up

"What the...?" The Froakie began glowing "What's happening?" Oliver couldn't tell what was going on but the two other trainers did

"He's evolving!" Clemont and Bonnie said simultaneously

"Evolving?" Oliver examined the glowing figure, it still looked like a Froakie but as the seconds passed by it was shifting into something else "That's...That's good right?" He turned to Clemont who in turned said "Of course it is!"

The glow disappeared all at once off of Zero and he stood there and let out a confident "_Frogadier!_"

"Amazing." Oliver was astonished "Oh! We're still in a battle!"

Zero took his place on the field again ready to fight

"Nevermind that! I'm still going to triumph!" Bonnie clenched her fist and ordered "Thunder shock again!"

"Counter it by using quick attack!" Zero nodded and right before Emolga's attack could touch him, he was moving at a speed that made it seem like he was teleporting "He certainly is faster!" Before he even finished saying that, Zero was in the air behind Emolga

"Emolga watch out!" Bonnie reached out for the electric type only to see it get kicked into the ground again "Quick Emolga, get back up!" Nothing she said mattered as it was too late when Zero launched a powerful Water Pulse at the Pokemon, it didn't do a lot of damage being a water move and all but it did enough to knock them out "E-Emolga?"

"Emolga is unable to continue, Oliver wins!"

"Ah..." Bonnie took back her Emolga and walked up to Oliver "You beat me alright." She patted her pockets as if she was looking for something "That means you get... Uh... You get..." Frantically searching all of her pockets, she exclaimed "Oh no. Clemont I-"

"Looking for these?" Clemont held up a small metal box with the word 'Badges' sprawled on the top in permanent marker "You gotta remember where you leave your stuff Bonnie. When I was gym leader I kept my badges in my-" Bonnie snatched the box from his hands, took a badge out, and gave the box back to Clemont "Hold those for me please." She faced Oliver again and presented him with the badge "Here you go!"

"Woah." Oliver took the badge and put it in his case "I have two of them now."

"Can we uh, go back down to ground level?" Bonnie was looking a bit sick "I don't know why Clemont let me have my battles up here."

"Aw come on Bonnie the view is nice!" Clemont put his arm around Bonnie and slowly pulled her to the railing at the edge of the roof, frightening her "See?"

"Ah! Clemont! Please stop!" Bonnie squirmed around trying to get free "This is terrifying! Clemont no!" After he let her go she was embarrassed "So,uh, I guess I'll be seeing you around?"

"Yeah of course." His Holo Caster began ringing "Er, hold on." He answered it and saw Maya who was whispering

"Oliver quick come to route 5!" By the looks of it, she was hiding in a bush "It's that person we saw in front of Shauna's gym!" She showed Oliver the scene and it was without a doubt, the person that he got his Riolu from, Walter "He's battling Cole but he's taking it too far, come as fast as you can!"

Clemont and Bonnie were both concerned "Should we go with you Oliver?" They offered

"No, I'll deal with him myself."

* * *

Oliver and Zero were both running to Route 5 and then he saw it, Cole's Chespin was battling Walter's Hawlucha. Well, they weren't battling it was actually Walter ordering his Hawlucha to literally beat down Cole's Chespin "What is he doing?" This angered Oliver and he began walking to him but then Maya pulled him into a bush "Maya- Let me go!"

"No look!" Oliver watched the scene, Cole was begging Walter to recall his pokemon as it was mercilessly stomping and kicking the Chespin "We can't just run in there it would make things worse!"

Oliver heard the sound of a pokeball opening "Huh?" He stepped out of the bush and saw a Riolu standing there, facing Walter "Wait a minute... That's Grim!"

Within a minute, Grim had charged ahead and tackled the Hawlucha off of Cole's Chespin "Grim wait!"

"So that's what you call him eh?" Walter laughed "What a stupid name." He called his Hawlucha to his side "Seeing as how eager he is to fight, why don't we battle?" He smirked and laughed "Unless you're too scared."

"You want to battle?" Oliver was visibly annoyed and irritated at him then he told Grim to get ready "Then let's battle."


End file.
